Suatu Hari, di TK Namimori
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Mari kita lihat kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Tsuna dkk di TK Namimori Just enjoy our first fic in this acc...!
1. Chapter 01: Mau Jadi Pacar?

**KareshiKanojo **mempersembahkan**...**

[A short tale of chibis' KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-sensei...]

* * *

.  
~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.1

**Enma**: *deketin Tsuna, nempel2* Cuna-chan... Cuna-chan... aku menyukaimu, bicakah kita belcahabat? aku ingin dekat denganmu...

**Tsuna**: *kaget liatin Enma nempel2* eh? cahabat!? bo-boyeh aja...

*kemudian Gokudera dan Yamamoto dateng berdua*

**Yamamoto**: maa... maa... Cuna-chan ebat deh, bica bikin Enma-chan mau ngomong cama Cuna-chan... *nyengir gaje*

**Gokudera**: hehk lambut api... kamu nggak pantes jadi cahabatnya Juudaime, jangan centuh Juudaime! kalo nggak, kau hayus beyuyusan denganku, kalna aku tangan kanannya Juudaime! *cemberut*

**Enma**: *sebel liat Gokudera* bhuuu~

**Tsuna**: eh? *bingung liatin Enma sama Gokudera, perasaannya nggak enak*

**Enma**: *langsung peluk erat Tsuna di bagian leher* aku nggak boyeh jadi cahabatnya Cuna-chan? kalo gicu aku mau jadi pacalnya aja!

**Tsuna**: *merasa tercekik, mulai pucet* (inner: duh... a-aku bica mati... uhhh...)

**Gokudera+Yamamoto**: NGGAK BOYEH! KALIAN CAMA-CAMA LAKI-LAKI, POKOKNYA NGGAK BOYEH! GRRRR~

* * *

**a/n **ah akhirnya, setelah hiatus hampir 2 tahun dan lupa password akun sebelumnya... kami kembali lagi disini untuk menyajikan karya2 kami ^^

_well_... meski mulai sekarang ada sistem aplot seminggu sekali tiap cerita, kami harap _minna-san_ yang mau dengan rela membaca karya2 kami _plus_ me_review_nya tetap setia bersama kami ^^

oh iya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan... silahkan PM atau di _review_ saja ya...

sampai jumpa di minggu berikutnya! *bye bye kiss*


	2. Chapter 02: Hibari & Enma Rebutan!

**KareshiKanojo **mempersembahkan**...**

[A short tale of chibis' KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-sensei...]

* * *

.  
~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.2

.

**Enma**: lalu... nggak boyeh pacalan kayo cama-cama laki-laki? *tanya dengan polosnya*

**Gokudera**: teme~ kulangajal kau! yakyuu-baka... tucuk Enma-chan bial mati! *naik darah*

**Yamamoto**: ano~ Enma-chan kan teman kita? kenapa hayus ditucuk? *mulai lemotnya*

**Gokudera**: ya cudah, bial aku aja yang nembakin Enma-chan! dasal yakyuu-baka!

*akhirnya Hibari nongol di samping Tsuna yang tercekik, bikin Gokudera nggak jadi nembak*

**Hibari**: Enma... beyani lukai Cuna... kamikoyosu! *tunjukin tonfa mini*

**Tsuna**: Hi-Hibali-chan... uhhh... *makin pucet*

**Enma**: *ngasih deathglares ke Hibari* Cuna-chan adalah pacalku, jangan ganggu... aku cuka cama Cuna-chan... cana... Hibali jeyek pelgi aja!

**Hibari**: *melotot ke Enma*

**Gokudera**: cejak kapan Juudaime jadi pacalmu ha? ngimpi! *geram*

**Yamamoto**: maa... maa... cemuanya tenang... Enma-chan, lepasin Cuna-chan duyu, kacian Cuna-chan... *ngebujuk*

**Tsuna**: X-X *pingsan*

**Gokudera**: JUUDAIMEEEEE~! *kaget*

**Hibari**: kamikoyosu! *pukul tangan Enma, pelukan Enma lepas dari leher Tsuna* Cuna-chan miyikku, aku yang pantas jadi pacalnya!

**Gokudera+Yamamoto**: HIBALI JUGA NGGAK BOYEH JADI PACALNYA (JUUDAIME+CUNA-CHAN)! *kemudian keduanya jawsdrop berjamaah*

* * *

**a/n** _ohayo minna-san_ (karena masih pagi), kembali lagi bersama KareshiKanojo disini ^^

dan seperti biasanya, kami tak lelah untuk mengingatkan bahwa kami akan _update_ cerita2 kami seminggu sekali terkecuali jika ada _request_ serta _review_...

ah ya, ada 3 _reviews_! (hampir lupa)

dari **Hikage Natsuhimiko**,

Aaaaa...  
E- Enma-kun...? O_o  
Ohok ohok Ohok guh...

[eeeeeeehhh? o.O a-ada apa dengan Enma-kun? *kasih Hikage-san air putih*]

dari **yuna (un-login)**,

welcome back again. lucu banget nih ficnya coba bikin chap 2 nya.

[arigato~ Yuna-san *deep bows*... ini baru saja apdet cepet setelah lihat kolom review...]

dari **kelaparut sok oke (un-login)**,

hmmm entah knpa sya merasa garing banget.. " maaf yah dateng2 langsung kasih flame.. tapi jujur,sinopsisnya saya suka dan kesannya menarik gtu tapi mungkin eksekusi fic kamu yg bikin sya pribadi ngerasa garing.. aduh dengan bahasa cedal gitu rrrrr gimana yak.. ini pendapat pribadi sya,jgn d masukin d hati.. bye

[ahahahaha~ *ketawa a la Yamamoto* makasih pendapat dan flame-nya... kami sendiri merasa bahasa cedal cukup garing sih... tapi.. namanya juga anak TK, gomen ne~ chappie 2 sudah apdet, Kelaparut-san bersedia membaca lagi? ^^]


	3. Chapter 03: Dino yang tidak diakui?

**KareshiKanojo **mempersembahkan**...**

[A short tale of chibis' KHR!, all characters belonging to Amano Akira-sensei...]

* * *

.

~ suatu hari, di TK Namimori ~ part.3

.

Hibari: *noleh ke Gokudera dan Yamamoto* cetelah aku meng-kamikoyosu Enma, balu kayian yang akan ku-kamikoyosu! *balik tatap Enma, udah siap nyerang*

Gokudera: Hibali, kau itu teman atau mucuh ci? kenapa aku dan ci yakyuu-baka mau di hajal juga?

Yamamoto: maa... maa... Gokudela-chan, bialin aja, nanti kita aduin Hibali-chan ke Dino-chan... bial dimakan cama Enjo-nya Dino-chan, hahahaha~ *polos banget*

*Dino tiba2 nongol*

Dino: Hibaliiiiiii~ *lari ke arah Hibari, beberapa detik kemudian terpeleset* GUBRAK! huwaaaaaa~ ToT

Gokudera: baka! *tepok jidat*

Yamamoto: ahahahahaha~

Hibari: . . .

Dino: huwaaaaa~ Hibali-chan jahat! aku kan pacalmu... *mewek*

Enma: *smirk* kayo begicu, Cuna-chan pacalku...

Gokudera+Yamamoto: HEHK! CUDAH DIBIYANG (JUUDAIME+CUNA-CHAN) BUKAN PACALMU! *emosi dadakan*

* * *

**a/n** _ohayo minna-san_ (karena masih pagi), kembali lagi bersama KareshiKanojo disini ^^

dan seperti biasanya, kami tak lelah untuk mengingatkan bahwa kami akan _update_ cerita2 kami seminggu sekali terkecuali jika ada _request_ serta _review_...

kali ini _review_ hanya ada 2, cukup 2 saja lebih baik /HOY

.

dari Hayasaka Kairi,

hhee? dua tahun hiatus? well... selamat datng kembalii xD  
wohoo disini bahasanyaaa bikin geregetan xD  
uummm saya mau nanya, kenapa ngga dibikin layaknya fic yang kek biasanya? jadi bukan dalam bentuk naskah drama :/  
tapi, Keep Writingg!

**KareshiKanojo**terimakasih *deep bows*

ahahaha, maaf ya kalo bikin geregetan, kami juga bikinnya sambil gemes2 puyeng gimana gitu XD

ah iya... mungkin karena kami berpikir, untuk mencoba bentuk _dialogue_ ke karya yang ini...

dari Hikage Natsuhimiko,

Astaga...!  
muka moe Kyo-kun juga!  
Enma-kun! Kyo-kun!  
Jangan rebutan Tsu-chan macam gitu!  
tunjukkan kalo kalian seme sejati!  
/mereka masih bocah bego! *kena lempar panci*

alamat Shotacon pedo udah kumat

**KareshiKanojo**wkwkwkwkwkwk...

Tsuna beruntung :) #kami__envy_

wah gawat! o.O *liatin aura Shotacon-pedo menguar di udara*


End file.
